One Last Goodbye
by leyton3i
Summary: Brucas Oneshot. After an unforgettable night you took my heart away...


**One Last Goodbye**

"You can't do this to me. After all we have been through. You can't just move away. Stay Lucas, Please. We can work things out." she was getting furious about the thought him going miles away from her.

"Yea right. Like I was going to listen to you. Do you know how much it hurt me, seeing you with that jerk? _NAKED_." he yelled with disgust on his face.

"Look who is talking. At least I was drunk. At least you and me weren't official. _AT LEAST _he is not even close to be your best friend_" _anger was built in both her face and voice

"Oh come on Brooke. Not that one again. I am about leave and you are still bitching about some mistake I made LAST year. I am done with this crap ok? You are nothing more than a pain in my ass."

"Am I? Well done Lucas. You are the reason I am like this. You did that by betraying me, by giving me the hardest days of my life. And guess what? You weren't worth it. Not even for a single tear. I deserved someone better than you." Lucas could see that she was lying.

"Good for you. Because I _am_ leaving and I'm not coming back. You can fuck whomever you want." he kept talking about leaving but he didn't even move a muscle. His body was attached to its place and wont let him go.

"Then why are you still here Lucas?" she spoke locking their eyes.

"I- I don't know…" she took a step towards him.

" I think I have an idea." she said as she attacked his neck. He gasped with shock and hardened immediately. She kissed all the way up to his ear.

"Br-oo-ke don't…" After nibbling his earlobe, which drove him crazy, she whispered seductively.

"You didn't say anything about not having a goodbye sex_. Did you?"_ he moaned with the feeling that her husky voice gave him. Lucas harshly attacked her lips. He was out of control now. He pulled her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hand slowly made its way under her long skirt. Feeling his thumb rubbing her inner thigh, she wanted to feel more of him and worked on his belt so fast that he didn't even notice that her hand was already inside his pants. With the slightest touch he stumbled, he couldn't feel his legs.

"Lucas… the bed…" she said between the kisses. Lucas made their way to her bed. She broke apart and pulled his pants off of him as he put his shirt off. It only took them a second to crash into each others lips again. He pulled her panties off and tossed it to the floor. Feeling how wet she was, made him harden even more. She bit his lip as he entered a finger inside her. He rubbed her clit and another finger joined inside. He pushed them deeper which caused Brooke to moan out his name.

"Take your shirt off Brooke…" she did as she was told. It was hard to put the shirt off though because he never stopped moving his fingers in and out. He reached her back with his other hand and unclasped her black bra. After tossing the bra to the floor he took one of her breasts into his mouth, he started sucking it hungrily. She knew she was almost there and she wanted him to cum at the same time. She turned them over so she was now on top. Lucas took his fingers out and Brooke took his boxer down. She started sucking on his neck as he moaned with pleasure. She worked her way down and went back up brushing against him. She opened her legs to make sure he got the memo. He scrolled them over to be on top. With one last kiss he pushed himself in her so hard that made her scream with pain and pleasure.

"Oh god Lucas…" she cried. She wrapped her legs around his waist again, getting along with his rhythm. He cupped her right breast and began massaging it as his other hand gently stroked her sweaty hair. She sucked on his bottom lip as she felt the warm sensation in her stomach. Lucas was about to explode and he was totally out of his mind. Climax washed them over at the same time making them scream each others names. Lucas collapsed on top of her as they got down from their climaxes. He pulled himself a little up to look into her eyes.

"I love you…" she whispered not breaking the eye contact.

"I love you too pretty girl…" much for her surprise he answered back but the sadness was obvious.

"Thank you for everything." She said as he got off of her and put his clothes back on. She slowly closed her eyes. He looked at her like it was the last time.

"Goodbye, Brooke…" He slowly put the covers over her and kissed her on the cheek. She opened her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Goodbye, boyfriend. I hope we'll meet again someday." She whispered and grabbed him in for one last kiss…

******I hope you all liked it. :)**


End file.
